The present disclosure relates to rotating electrical machines such as high speed starter/generators for gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a standpipe assembly for a starter/generator.
An aircraft may include various types of rotating electrical machines such as, for example, generators, motors, and starter/generators. Starter/generators may be operated as either a starter or a generator.
The starter/generator is enclosed within a housing. The housing contains starter/generator components and lubricating fluid to lubricate starter/generator components. Oil level is controlled by a standpipe assembly, which is typically formed integral to the housing. When preparing to start or service a starter/generator, lubricating fluid is poured into the housing. Once lubricating fluid has reached the level of the top of the standpipe assembly, the lubricating fluid starts to drain through the standpipe assembly, indicating that the starter/generator is ready for operation.